All I've Waited For~*~*~*~*~
by Sora Ishida1
Summary: OKay, this is a songfic. It's a SORATO!!!! If you don't like don't read, beacause I've had it with flames. Especially when they're really harsh it hurts. You work so much just to get critisized. Well, Sora has a crush on Matt....you know the rest. A reall


This is a Sorato as usual! I really hope you like! Reveiw and NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The song belongs to Edwin McCain & Sarah Evens  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************"All I've Waited For"  
*****************************************************  
  
The sun hit the pavement hotly as Sora Takenouchi was walking her normal route to the park. She was supposed to meet her friend Matt Ishida there. She promised him she would be there at 3:40. Ten minutes after school got out for the day.   
  
She had been hiding it for awhile,but Sora had a crush on Matt. Yep, just like every other girl in the world. 'He would never go out with me. I mean, look at all the girls he can choose from.'   
  
Sora glanced at her watch. She was five minutes late. The heat must have been slowing her down. She sped up her pace. In no more than three minutes Obadia Central Park came into veiw. So did a blonde hair, blue eyed boy. He waved to her from the bench by the fountain where they usually met. She ran up to him and gave him a friendly hug.   
  
"Sorry I'm late. This heat is killing me!" She exclaimed. He nodded. "Yeah,I know what you mean." After a few minutes of silence Sora spoke up.  
  
"So, you ready to go to the beach?" She asked since that's where they were going. He smiled.   
  
"Sure. I think that was why we met here. Right, Miss Takenouchi?" Sora laughed.  
  
"I suspect so, Mr.Ishida." She joked putting on a Brittish accent like Matt. He smiled and led the way to the beach.  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later they were halfway there. Sora looked up at the now darkining sky. "Damn! It's gonna rain."  
  
"We sure won't have enough time to get there." Matt stated. Sora nodded in agreement.  
  
"Do you want to go to my house and hang around?" She asked smiling. Matt smiled back. How could he say no to her?  
  
"Of course." He said smiling still. Right then, the rain started pelting down. Harder, and harder. They ran all the way to Sora's house in the ran. She unlocked the door and let Matt in and she followed. "Um, you can take a shower upstairs. I'll take one in mine." She said. They were covered in mud from having mud fights on the way there.   
  
"Thanx." He said walking up the stairs.  
  
Sora walked into her bathroom and turned on the hot water. She took a soothing shower and put on silver pj's with little yellow flowers on them. She walked out to see Matt had gotten into one of her dad's outfits. A black tank and black baggy jeans. Sora's dad came down as Matt did.  
  
"Okay,Sora I have to go to Tokyo. I trust you two,now." Sora smiled. "OKay. Be safe!" He smiled and walked out.   
  
Matt took a seat on the couch behind Sora. She walked over to sit by him. Right when she did, he pulled her closer. She looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled. 'He likes me?' She asked herself shocked. She smiled back and cuddled closer.  
  
~*~*~*~Lying here with you, listening to the rain.  
Smiling just to see a smile upon your face.  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life.  
I found all I've waited for and I could not ask for more.~*~*~*~   
  
  
Matt put his arms around her waist and layed his head on top of hers. Sora let out a deep sigh. Not one of bordom or agravation, but one of love, happiness, and safeness. Shereached over and enlaced her fingers with his...holding his hand. She looked into his eyes. So blue, so loving, so true, so...captivating. She couldn't beleive she was with Matt. Matt Ishida of all people! Her best friend, Matt Ishida was holding her like that! Although, she wasn't one to argue.  
  
~*~*~*~Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need.Oh,  
I think you are it's everything to me.  
These are the moments I know heaven must exist.  
These are the moments I know all I need is this.  
I have all I've waited for and I could not ask for more.~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Matt," She started. "Hmm?" He asked his eyes closed.  
  
"I don't want you to laugh okay? And if you don't feel the same this never happened okay?" Matt blushed.  
  
"OKay."  
  
"I - Let me look you in the eyes so you'll beleive me." He let his sapphires of Friendship burn into her rubys of Love. "Yamato Ishida....I....I love you." She said slowly. He smiled at her warmly.  
  
"I- I love you too, Sora."  
  
~*~*~*~I could not ask for more than this time together.  
I couldn't ask for more that this time with you.  
Every Prayer has been answered.   
Every dream that has come through.  
Yeah, right here in this moment, it's that we're all meant to be.   
(Oh) here with you, here with me.~*~*~*~  
  
He leaned in closer and closer. Finally his lips touched hers as they shared THE kiss together. Sora felt a spark type thing when he kissed her. The kiss deepened until they were lost in the kiss...and dizzy.  
  
She pulled back and looked at him. "I-I can't beleive it." She whispered.   
  
"What?" He asked softly.  
  
"That- that you could make me feel like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You know..."  
  
"Like you're somewhere else, you're flying away, you can't feel the ground, you are in your own world, you feel like you are really in love?'  
  
"Yes. How did you?"  
  
"I felt it,too."  
  
~*~*~*~And these are the moments I thank God that I'm alive.  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life.   
I've got all I've waited for and I could not ask for more.~*~*~*~  
  
  
:ONE YEAR LATER:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora walked down the isle in the most beautiful wedding gown ever. Pearly white, long sleeves....she looked like a princess. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw her soon to be husband standing at the front teary-eyed also. As she sttod by him she smiled.  
  
"Rebel getting emotional?" She whispered. He laughed a little.  
  
He took her hand in his as their wedding song played.  
  
~*~*~*~I could not ask for more than this time together.  
I couldn't ask for more that this time with you.  
Every Prayer has been answered.   
Every dream that has come through.  
Yeah, right here in this moment, it's that we're all meant to be.   
(Oh) here with you, here with me.~*~*~*~  
  
  
"I do." Matt said as the preacher got through.   
  
"Do you Sora Clavia Takenouchi take Yamato Ishida to be......"  
  
"I do." Sora stated. Matt slid a gold wedding band on her finger.  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
Matt gently and happily lifted Sora's veil and kissed her lips with a long,lingering,delicate kiss. She looked into his sapphire eyes as he took her hand. They walked down the isle thinking about the time when they first told each other their feelings on that wet summer day one year ago.  
  
~*~*~*~I could not ask for more than the love you gave me cos it's all I've waited for.~*~*~*~  
  
Sora waved goodbye to her friends and family as did Matt before they left for their honeymoon. Sora turned to Matt. He leaned in and gave her a loving, passionate kiss on the lips as the rain started to slowly come down.....and the carridge dissapered over a hill. Holding two hearts as one....forever and always....  
  
~*~*~*~And I could not ask for more.~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
I know that sucked but no flames okay????????????????????????????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
